chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Delcos B'danar
Name: Delcos Surname: B'danar Title/Nickname: 'Raz' Race: High elf Class: Warrior and Advisor(To people he meets rather descriven as scared little man.) Alignment: Lawful Psychology: He mostly behaves cowardly, as happenings in the past have made him be afraid of nearly everything. Birthplace: Fairbreeze Village Actual residence: Nowhere permanent at the very time, as he doesn't trust any lodgements. Background: The story of Delcos B'danar, how it all began. It all started when Alia, his mother, and Bren, his father, met eachother. They led a simple life, in a peaceful house in Fairbreeze Village. They had a son, called Delcos. From when he was young, he was mostly put to work to help in the household, such as going to chop wood, already from the moment he could. He grown to become very happy, seeing all the happiness around him that would've been inevitable. He however always longed a little for more, a friend, someone to talk to, someone who would be able to understand him, someone around the same age. He soon found one person, Khaiden Dawnstrider, they seemed to be going to become very good friends. After Delcos had become about 10 years, his parents moved away, thus him to. They moved away to a quite far away forest, really dense, hiding there as Bren became sick very badly. They knew that they couldn't afford getting him healed up enough, so they went away from all the fuss to be able to enjoy their last days in nature. Little did they know that bandits were in the same forest. It was around 2 in the morning when Delcos was vast asleep, and his parents were still at the fireplace, thinking about when they were still young. The bandits saw their little cabin, picked their weapons and went to Bren and Alia's cabin. Once arrived there, they broke down the door, this wasn't that hard as Bren and Alia didn't have the skills to make very solid doors. Delcos woke up due to the loud noise of the door falling on the ground. The last he could hear of his parents was his mother screaming because the bandits roughly said, chopped Bren's head off. They after that kidnapped Alia, which Delcos didn't know yet as he was still in his room. The bandits didn't even know Delcos was there. A while after the bandits pillaged their house, Delcos stepped out of his room, only to find the decapitated head of his father lying infront of his room, the body lying in the fireplace. Delcos was so shocked, he cried for weeks, just sitting scared in his room. This kept going on for a few years, now and then he went out to get some water from a little nearby river, also to get some fruits and vegetables to eat. After Delcos became 20, he decided it was time to move on. He took the money the bandits missed, hidden under a plank of the floor, and took some spare clothes and put them in a bag he tied on his back. Packed like this he wandered the world for years, only to see murder, rape, every thing that could be found and could cause harm. He managed to find a job as a local farmhand, only needing to get firewood from nearby trees. Though his boss wasn't really known for his kindness, he always came home drunk, and if his wife didn't let him have his way with her, he went to beat up Delcos. Delcos started to grow untrusting to anyone he wasn't sure if he could even try to trust them, thus ending up in trusting nobody. Years and years he kept travelling, finding work and each time ending up with little money earned and just more beatings gained than the before job. Little did he know that the worst had still to come. Three years went on like this, until he met a noble by the name of Cain. Cain offered work to Delcos, as a cook. Delcos didn't hesitate for a moment to accept it, during his working period there, he really learnt to cook excellently. Though his luck in finding a good boss was of little success. Cain once found Delcos eating some of the royal food, understandable if you know that he only got to eat once every three days. Delcos feared for his job, and was begging him to not fire him, as he still liked it in the house of Cain, he enjoyed working there as a cook. Cain didn't have ears for it sadly, and ordered his guards to capture Delcos, and tie him with his front against a pole. After that was done, Cain took a whip, and started to smack it time after time on Delcos' back, as a way to punish him. Delcos had to endure atleast a hundred smacks of that whip, after a few he was even already bleeding. When Cain was done, he untied Delcos and told him to get out of Cain's lands or he would send his men to brutally slay him. Delcos obeyed, and ran away with yet another trauma. He however went to learn how to fight, with an axe, so atleast he would've been able to defend himself next time. This sadly, was never been put to use, as Delcos didn't trust anyone as boss any longer. His untrusting in everyone, led to his currently existance, alone, wandering the lands in search of a peaceful place to die at, hoping he won't end as his parents.